The Lone Ranger
by Samus Star
Summary: Mikoto and Naruto escape Konoha during the Uchiha Massacre. They start a new life in Falskaar but their past comes looking for them. Will they keep their freedom or will they be force back home to Konoha?
1. Chapter 1

The Lone Ranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The island of Falskaar is located northeast of Whirlpool. Whirlpool was the home of the Uzumaki clan before the clan was wipe out. There are still few Uzumaki alive and some of them live on Falskaar. The Uzumaki of this tale is name Naruto Uzumaki and he wil become a hero.

A homestead located a day and half away from Amber hold. Two people live in this house. First, is a beautiful black hair woman in her early thirties? The woman has pale skin with charcoal eyes that made her look exotic. The woman name is Mikoto Uchiha and she is the last known Uchiha that is alive. Mikoto does not know if her son escapes Konoha.

The second is a young blond man that is between sixteen and eighteen years old. The Man's hair is short and a yellow blond hair color. He has tan skin with bright blue eye that made him look handsome. The young man is Naruto Uzumaki and he is respected on this island. Naruto likes living on the island with Mikoto.

Naruto is chopping wood with an axe. He lifts the axe over his head and brought it down on the piece of wood. Then he picks up a log and repeats the same action as before. Naruto is chopping wood for the long winter that is coming.

Mikoto is checking the generator to see it will run. She checking the spark plugs and cleaning them. As Mikoto let the old motor oil drain, she checks the gaskets. The young woman never thought she would become a mechanic. Mikoto let out a small laugh, as she put the oil plug back in. She made sure put oil and the spark plugs in the right spots.

Mikoto add the fuel into the generator. Then she put fuel cap back on the machine. Mikoto put on the choke and pull the pulley. The generator starts up, so Mikoto put it to run. The engine start smoking, then a loud bang s heard. When the engine dies and Mikoto lets out a groan.

Naruto yell, "Mikoto is everything alright!"

Mikoto yell back, "I am fine but the generator went out!"

Naruto runs over to Mikoto and sees the generator still smoking. He rubs his temple with two of his fingers. Naruto knew that a new generator cost them a small fortune. Mikoto pull out a rag from her coverall's rear pocket. Then she uses the rag to clean her hands.

Mikoto said, "I can try to fix the engine in generator. But, it will take me time to fix the engine

Naruto ask, "How much time will it take to fix the engine?"

Mikoto answer, "A month or two, if I have the right part. If I do not have the part, who knows how long it will take me."

Naruto sighing, "I hate ordering parts to the machines. Last time we order for a Machine parts. The machine parts took almost two months to get here."

After cleaning her hands, Mikoto at Naruto. He is wearing black coveralls with a blue long selves shirt. Naruto is wearing work boots and gloves. Mikoto feel a little blush on her face. Every time she looks at Naruto. Mikoto remembers the love, she felt for his parents.

Naruto look at Mikoto and a small blush on his face. Mikoto is wearing blue coverall with a black long selves shirt. She is wearing work boots and her hair is in a ponytail. Even with the grease smear on her face does not take away from her beauty.

Mikoto notice that Naruto is looking at her. She knew Naruto is slowly falling for her. While she had no problem with Naruto liking her. Mikoto has a son that is a few years older then Naruto. She wonder what would Itachi say if she dating someone that is Naruto's age.

Mikoto playful throws the rag into Naruto's face. She laughs at Naruto reaction when the rag hit his face. Naruto look at Mikoto, before he grabs her. With a quick move, Naruto had Mikoto over his shoulder. He walks toward a small pond and Mikoto sees what is going to happen.

Mikoto shout, "You better not throws me in the pond! I will punish you!"

Naruto toss Mikoto into the cold water of the pond. Mikoto let out a small scream as her land into the cold water. When she emerges from the water, there is Naruto laughing. The woman wipes her face then stares at Naruto.

Mikoto said, "If you are done laughing. Can you help me out of this water?"

Naruto calming down, "Give me your hand and I will pull you out."

Mikoto grab onto Naruto's hand. He began to pull Mikoto out of the pond. Then Naruto lost his footing and fall back with Mikoto landing on top him. Naruto groan, as Mikoto shake out the cobwebs. Mikoto look down at Naruto to see a red blush on his face. Naruto notice a small red blush on Mikoto's face.

Mikoto lean down toward Naruto's ear. Naruto's heartbeat quicken as the young woman got closer to his face. She notices that Naruto's heartbeat is racing. Mikoto let a smirk from on her face.

Mikoto whispers, "What kind of shinobi loses their footing?"

Naruto answer, "A dead shinobi."

Mikoto said, "Yes, but we are not in combat. So, you slipping and falling make you a fool."

Naruto let out a groan while Mikoto laugh at his failure. She leans back into a sitting position in his lap. He rises into a sitting position with Mikoto in his lap. They look at each for few seconds.

Naruto runs his fingers through his blond hair. There been a question on his mind for a while. He is worry that Mikoto might take it the wrong way. Naruto love her more then a parents. He wonders if Mikoto wants a mature relationship.

Naruto question, "Can I ask what kind of relationship we are in?"

Mikoto answer, "Two people, who care for each other. That is the best answer; I can come up with at this moment."

Mikoto thinking, "I do not want another relationship like I had with Fugaku Uchiha. That womanizer caused a lot of trouble for the Uchiha Clan. That's why I have trust issues with other men in a relationship."

Naruto kiss her forehead, "I will take that answer for now."

Mikoto hug him, "I am sorry, but I was burned by love before."

* * *

Naruto rub her back, "I know you had issues with your late husband. I saw how he treated Itachi and you. I will not let anyone hurt you again."

Mikoto said, "Thank you, can we stay like this for a while."

Naruto reply, "As long as you want my dear friend."

They stay there until the sun set. Naruto and Mikoto's legs went to sleep. They rub each other legs to get blood flowing again. Mikoto felt happy in a long time.

Author's notes

Falskaar is a Skyrim mod which the hero help people on an island. Amber hold is a town in the Falskaar mod

Mikoto Uchiha's age is going to surprises some the readers of this story. As the story goes on, you will see how life was for Mikoto Uchiha under the Uchiha banner.

Itachi's status is going be hidden for the time been. Sasuke is in this story.

No flashbacks, so watch the charters say or think in this story.

Next chapter: Tsunade and Shizune set sail to Falskaar. The leader of Falskaar has a mission for Mikoto and Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

The Kishimoto is a ship that sails to Falskaar four times a year. Few ships go to Falskaar because of the rocks near the surface of the water. Number of the ships has wreck on those rocks. A sea captain has to know where those rocks are. The Kishimoto is built to sail around Falskaar and dock on the island.

In a cabin of the Kishimoto; two kunoichi looking over the file of Mikoto Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. The blond kunzite slam the folder close. This surprises her black hair companion as she jerks back.

The blond kunoichi name is Tsunade and she is on a reconnaissance mission to Falskaar. Tsunade has blond hair and honey brown eyes which make her look beautiful. She is wearing a green jacket with gamble on the back. Tsunade wears a white top with grey ninja pants. She is known for her medical powers and her strength.

Tsunade said, "Shizune, who ever made this report on Mikoto Uchiha is a fool. Mikoto marry Fugaku at a young age. The marriage fell through in two years after Fugaku had a kid with a prostitute. This person left out a lot information about Mikoto."

Shizune ask, "Is the file full of false information about Mikoto Uchiha?"

Shizune is the black hair kunzite, who travels with Tsunade. She has black hair and her eyes are black. Shizune wears a black kunzite dress. Shizune is a pretty kunzite that carries her pet pig, Ton Ton. She is no slacker in her medical studies.

Tsunade answer, There are a lot of half-truths in this file. Then there are the blatant reports from the Uchiha Police Force. That is no surprise, because Mikoto was tired of Uchiha's rules."

Shizune question, "How old was Mikoto when she married to Fugaku?"

Tsunade sigh, "Mikoto was fourteen years old when she married Fugaku. She was six months pregnant with Itachi when the marriage happens. Let's say that Fugaku was an asshole to people."

A shock Shizune shout, "That is too young to have a child!"

Tsunade said, "I agree, but the life of a shinobi is short. A shin obi's life expedition is around thirty years and sometimes it less then that. In other words, all shinobi have an expiration date."

Shizune thinking, "I can see where Tsunade is coming from. You work with friends and love ones on the battlefield. Then the next thing you know they die in combat. You never know what happen to them."

Shizune pick up the folder and begin to read the files. As she read the folder, Tsunade look out the window. All she sees is water as the ship made its way to Falskaar. Tsunade has mix feelings about this mission. If Mikoto has Naruto with her then that is the easy part.

Shizune ask, "What is the plan when we find them? I know fighting Mikoto would be trouble. Then there is Naruto, who is an unknown to us."

Tsunade reply, "I am planning to talk with Mikoto. Shizune, I want you check Mikoto and Naruto's records on Falskaar. If they are part of Falskaar's military…

Shizune look at her teacher and there is worry on her face. Something is on Tsunade's mind it had her worry about this mission. Tsunade grabs the folder from Shizune. Shizune let out surprise yelp when she did that.

Tsunade curse, "Damn that Jiraiya, he left out Falskaar's military might. We do not know what kind of military is in Falskaar. We will be work in the dark when we reach Falskaar."

Shizune said, "Then the report that said Mikoto was spotted in Falskaar could be false. We are heading in an unknown location with out important information."

Tsunade look at Shizune, "Are you saying that Jiraiya sent us on a wild goose chase?"

A nervous Shizune answer, "Well, Jiraiya is paying off your debt and this trip. Then the file with misleading information and blatant reports from the Uchiha Clan. I feel like someone is toying with us."

Tsunade thinking, "Jiraiya never care about my debts before. He is paying for this trip. A file with missing or misleading information about Falskaar. Then why would Jiraiya send us on this mission. He would check the island himself."

Tsunade said, "I have mix feelings about this mission. Now, I think something is going on. Shizune, I want you check the passengers list. I am going check with captain about his crew. Look for anything that will stand out on this ship."

Shizune question, "Do you think that someone is tailing us?"

Tsunade answer, "I think some one wants us out of Fire Country. When I get back to Fire Country, I going get some answer. We better make sure there is no one is tailing us."

Shizune thinking, "why would anyone wants us out of Fire Country?'

Meanwhile at an unknown location, a shinobi is kneeling before his leader. The leader has his back turn to the shinobi. The shinobi can not see his face. The leader lean on his cane as he shift his weight.

The shinobi report, "Lady Tsunade and her friend have broad the Kishimoto. They should be in Falskaar in a few days. Our spy is trailing them by your orders. We should be getting a report soon."

The leader reply, "Everything is going like I plan it. Now I must plant the seed of doubt in my old friend."

Author's Notes: Tsunade and Shizune know someone wants them do something. That someone will be hidden in the shadows for now. Tsunade or Shizune does not know what is going on. They are guessing at this point.

Next chapter: Mikoto and Naruto doing stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lone Ranger

Mikoto is cooking breakfast while Naruto is in the bathroom taking a shower. While Mikoto cook, she remembers what happen yesterday. The way that Naruto hold her made Mikoto feel loved. While she wishes Fugaku was like Naruto, Mikoto knew he was an asshole. Even the people in the clan hated him.

Mikoto thing, "Fugaku had the habit of throwing his weight around. He uses the Uchiha Police Force to harass people and some of the clan members. He had them lock up poor Naruto few times."

Mikoto sigh, "I need stop thinking about the past. Naruto and I have a wonderful life here. Falskaar is a nice place to live or raise a family."

A male voice asks, "Are you planning on having a new family here in Falskaar?"

A blushing Mikoto answer, "Yes, I will find a nice man that loves. Then we settle in a small house out in the country. I will have children with the nice man that loves me."

Naruto put his arms around Mikoto, "I can grant that wish for you. All you need to do is ask me and I will do it."

Mikoto relax in Naruto's arms as she finishes cooking breakfast. She knew that Naruto would give her a happy family. Mikoto knew Naruto would make her life a happy one. But past mistakes on her part and the Uchiha Clan made her weary for a new family. Even with a wonderful life staying with Naruto.

Mikoto sigh, "Can you let go of me so I can serve breakfast?"

Naruto blink, "Sorry, I just like holding you. When I feel lonely, you always hug me. So, I will hold you when you are feeling sad."

Mikoto raise an eyebrow, "I see you been reading those romance novels, again."

Naruto lets go of Mikoto and nervously laugh to him self. She turns off the stove and puts the food onto the plates. Then Mikoto heads toward the table set down the food. Naruto seats down at the table and waits for Mikoto. Mikoto seats down, while Naruto puts food on his plate. After few minutes of eating, Mikoto wonder about something.

Mikoto question, "Did you try to date with other girls on this island?"

Naruto groan out an answer, "No, but I think the girls on this island do not like me."

Mikoto ask, "Why would you think something like that?"

Naruto said, "I am a shinobi that works for Falskaar Daimyo. If he thinks someone is going kill him. I will be order to kill that person. This make the girls think twice about dating."

Mikoto nod in understanding, this an old argument between shinobi for ages. If a shinobi marry a citizen, then the shinobi can not tell what happen on that mission. The citizen might leak important information to a spy. The background check on a citizen takes three months or long to complete. The citizen might a spy from another shinobi village. A shinobi marring a citizen rarely works out, because of different factors.

Mikoto sigh, "A citizen girl would think twice dating a shinobi. What about the kunoichi in the Falskaar Daimyo services?"

Naruto scratch his cheek, "They think we are in a relation ship with each other."

A light blushing Mikoto answer, "Well, I see you try finding a girl."

Naruto pick up the dishes from the table. He put them in the sink and begins to wash them. He would put the dishes in a dry rack. While Naruto did the dishes, Mikoto sweep the floor. They clean up the kitchen in a few minutes.

A brown hawk is pecking on their window. Mikoto open the window and the hawk hop in the house. She opens the message container to read the message. Naruto give a piece of meat to the hawk. Mikoto unroll the paper to see the message. Naruto send the hawk on his way.

The message reads, "All shinobies report to the harbor! An unknown number of shinobies had broad the Kishimoto!

Naruto said, "You do not think that Konoha send shinobi to the island."

Mikoto said, "I do not know but the daimyo want us at the port. The Daimyo have hid us from the other ninja villages. We help him with this problem."

Naruto head for his room, "We have about a dozen shinobi on this island. I hope it is not an army waiting for us on that ship."

Mikoto and Naruto put on their shinobi armor. They head for the harbor as fast they could. As they arrive, the daimyo personal guard was already there. Mikoto and Naruto look at each other before they enter the tent.

Daimyo Urashima is speaking with Commander Akashi about the mission. They seem be in a heated talk about who is on the ship. Naruto slide to a personal guard because he wants to know what is going on.

Naruto whispers to the guard, "What are those two arguing about?"

The guard whisper back, "Lady Tsunade and her student are on the Kishimoto. I hear that Tsunade is harassing the people on broad."

Naruto gives his thanks to the guard. He walks up to Mikoto and stand by her side. She sees a trouble look on Naruto's face. Mikoto poke him with her elbow, which made Naruto look at her.

Mikoto ask, "Naruto is something wrong?"

Naruto reply, "Lady Tsunade and her student are on the Kishimoto."

Mikoto close her eyes, "Did Konoha find us?"

Naruto shake his head, "No, the Hokage would send a whole team. I think they are scouts on a mission."

Mikoto open her eyes, "I do not want to go back to that village. The Hokage let my clan be murder by my own son. I am afraid, what Konoha would do to us."

Naruto put his arm around Mikoto to keep her clam. She let his warmth spread thought her body. Mikoto always feel safe when Naruto held her. The young woman knew that Naruto would protect her. Mikoto will be there for Naruto, when he needs her.

Commander Akashi said something to a young captain. The young captain bows and heads for Naruto. Naruto lets go of Mikoto as the captain stand in front of them. The captain bows then they bow to the captain.

The young captain orders, "By Commander Akashi's orders, Jonin Uchiha will take Genin Uzumaki to Kalrun Monastery for training. Until the commander gives the all clear order."

After giving the order, the captain left. Naruto let out a breath air. Mikoto sigh in relief at the order. They will be in hiding for a time begins.

Naruto said, "We better head to Kalrun Monastery, before the Kishimoto arrives."

Mikoto sigh, "I have to think of a training plan for us."

They left the daimyo's tent and for Kalrun Monastery. Naruto want to train with Mikoto for a while now. Mikoto wonder if anyone is at Kalrun Monastery at this time of year.

Writer's notes: I should be updating Desperado and Girlfriends of Darkness in a few weeks. I am thinking of canceling Lucky Fox and Broken Honor.

Next chapter: Tsunade in jail, unknown ninja running around, and Mikoto training Naruto


	4. Chapter 4

Tsunade is having a bad day. First, she is on a scouting mission by Jiraiya. A mission that she thinks is a wild goose chase. Second, there is someone tailing them. Tsunade "talk" to the captain of the Kishimoto. Finally, Shizune and she are in a jail cell.

When they arrive, Falskaar's arm forces had the harbor on lockdown. Falskaar's shinobis had them surround before they got off the ship. Tsunade and Shizune had no choice but to turn themselves in. Tsunade saw Commander Akashi and knew they were in trouble.

Tsunade ask, "Shizune have you heard of Ken Akashi?"

Shizune eyes widen, "He was the Fire Daimyo's military advisor during the Third Great Ninja War. I heard he retire about few years ago. What is he doing here on this island?"

Tsunade reply, "I do not know but my actions on the Kishimoto might cost us this mission."

Shizune thinking, "If you did not punch the captain. I think we would be fine."

As Tsunade and Shizune sit in jail, the spy that follows them is in a hotel the young man is around seventeen years old. The man is wearing a black shirt with black pants. He is getting his gear ready when a massager hawk land on the window. The young man walk to the window and took the message. He looks at the message.

The message reads, "Tremor, your mission is to kill Mikoto Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. I want their heads for my research. Everything is for the great tree that is Konoha."

Tremor read the message and let out a short laugh. He burns the message as he look out the window. The targets may not be on this island. Tremor will look over this island to find them. He sends the hawk on his way. He pulls a chair to the window and watches the sunset. Tremor will start his search tomorrow.

Tremor thinking, "That old bastard better not has sent me on a wild goose chase. He thinks that Tsunade going to this island means something. She is hiding from her debt collectors. He thinks this will help Konoha but he is doing this for himself. That old bastard thinks him some kind of patriot. But, he is a traitor to the "great tree" for his actions."

Tremor pulls out a map of Falskaar and looks at the towns. He will need to search every town, farm, and household in Falskaar. Tremor will start his search at this port town. He put the map back in his pocket.

Tremor said to himself, "I going get something to eat. Maybe I will find a young lady spend the night with. That is wishful thinking on my part but a man can wish for many things."

He got up from his chair and stretch. Tremor walks to the door then he stop. Tremor wonders if his master is keeping him in the dark about something. He shake his head, now is not the time think about that. Tremor has a mission to finish and he can return home. He open the door then he head to the lobby for dinner.

As Tremor went to eat dinner, Mikoto and Naruto reach Kalrun Monastery. They are worn from traveling to the monastery. While Naruto was little winded, Mikoto had her hands on her knees. Naruto sees Mikoto leaning over as she is panting. He quickly moves to Mikoto's side as she stood strait up.

Naruto ask, "Is their any thing wrong Mikoto?"

Mikoto answer, "I am fine, I forgot you are a stamina monster. Your mother was the same way with her stamina. I should have slower are pace."

Naruto joking, "I will go slower for an old woman like you next time."

Mikoto punch Naruto in the arm for that comment. He winces and began to rub his arm. The young woman walk up to the monastery's doors. Naruto walk up to the door and put his hand on the door. Mikoto look at Naruto with a puzzle look.

Mikoto question, "What are you doing?"

Naruto reply, "I wonder if a barrier was in place. But, I feel no barrier in place.

The door opens up as a young girl in a business suit walks toward the pair. The girl has shoulder length wavy red hair with brown eyes. She is little shorter in height then Mikoto. The young is the same age as Naruto. Mikoto knew that Cissnei had a small crush on Naruto.

A surprise Naruto said, "Cissnei, why are you here at the monastery!? I thought all ninjas were sending to the ports."

Cissnei reply, "My orders are to guard the genin at Kalrun Monastery. The Uzumaki Clan is order to stand down. But, they can guard the monastery."

Naruto sigh, "We been order to train at the monastery. I did not think we will be with genins as well."

Cissnei hold out her hand for Naruto. Naruto grab the hand and brought Cissnei in for a hug. A light blush appear on Cissnei as Naruto held her. Mikoto cough lightly so that Naruto let go of Cissnei. The young girl is a bright red at been so close to Naruto.

Mikoto smirk, "Can I get a hug too, Cissnei?"

Cissnei gives a hug to Mikoto as Naruto watch. The young woman let go of Cissnei as the young girl step back. Mikoto like have a daughter just like Cissnei. Cissnei motion them to follow her. They walk to the Boss Uzumaki office. Cissnei knock on the door to the office.

A male voice is heard from behind the door, "Enter!"

They open the door to see a short-red hair man sitting behind a desk. He looks at Cissnei and bows his head to her. Cissnei bows and leaves the room. The man looks at Naruto and Mikoto. The red hair man gives them a warm smile.

The man asks, "Are there any bundle of joys coming soon?

A blushing Mikoto run her hand through her hair. Naruto let out a nervous laugh while his hand on the back of his head. The man knew that they had no children on the way. The man stares at them for a few seconds. Then he crying and rolling on the floor.

The man rolling on the floor, "I want grandchildren to spoil! The gods have forsaken me to have grandchildren to spoil!"

Mikoto lean over to Naruto, "Does Kiriya always make a fuss when we visit?'

Naruto reply, "Yes, I wonder if my mom was the same way."

Mikoto said, "The stories that I can tell you about your mother."

As Mikoto and Naruto wait for Kiriya to clam down. The Uzumaki clan will protect Kalrun Monastery and the genins from outside forces. The night falls on the island of Falskaar, an unknown ship anchor few miles from the island. A group of shinobi with blank white masks jumps from the ship. The Root has arrived on Falskaar.

Writers Notes: Holy Cow, Girlfriends of Darkness is very popular. I do not own Final Fantasy or Mortal Kombat.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikoto and Naruto waited until Kiriya got over his silly act. While Naruto just shake his head at man, Mikoto like Kiriya. As the leader of the Uzumaki clan, Kiriya is a good leader with his people. He kept his people in the line, which she can say that Fugaku had a hard time in doing.

Mikoto thinking, "I got stop thinking about the past. Fugaku and the clan are gone. Itachi is somewhere out there in the world. I wonder if I can get a letter to Itachi."

Kiriya clear his throat, "I was kidding about the grandkids. In all seriousness, Mikoto let the past go. I know a young man that will make happy. You can restart with a new life or have a new family."

Miikoto thinking, "DO I want to restart with another family? I am still young enough to have a child or two. While Naruto is a good person, can he raise a child? Naruto is half my age and I do not know if he will go his age."

Kiriya said, "Naruto, how is the homestead going?"

Naruto reply, "Life is going pretty well until the generator broke. We need a new one before winter comes."

Kiriya grumbles, "Good luck, Gato has station himself in Wave Country. He is causing mess with the trade routes. I have no idea what Gato is thinking. I have a feeling that the Daimyo will send shinobi to take care of Gato."

Naruto thinking, "You think someone running a business would be smarter. If you get in the way of the Daimyo, your life is his to take."

Kirya said, "I want to say that this training mission is important. While training is important, I am not going to you. The training mission is to hide you two from Tsunade. If she sees one or both of you. Tsunade could report to Konoha. Falskaar would be in deep trouble with the Fire Daimyo."

Naruto look at Mikoto to see a dark look in her eyes. Kiriya wince, he forgot that Mikoto ask the Fire Daimyo for help with the Uchiha Clan. The Fire Daimyo just did not care what happen to the Uchiha Clan. Naruto gives Mikoto's hand a light squeeze. Mikoto blink and look at her hand. She sees Naruto holding her hand.

Mikoto simile, "Thanks Naruto, You got me through some dark times."

Naruto reply, "You help me, too. I am here for you until the end of time."

Kiriya let out a small laugh, "I swear you two acts like lovers. Let's get back to business, before you start making out in my office."

Mikoto and Naruto have a deep red blush on their face. Kiriya let out few small chuckles as he got out of his chair. He went to a file cabinet and opens the cabinet. He looks around in the file cabinet until he finds the file. Kiriya wishes that Jade would stop putting his files in order. Kiriya sits back down in his chair while Mikoto and Naruto wonder what is in the file.

Kiriya said, "When Tsunade was put in jail, an unknown ship was spotted off the coast. We do not know whose ship is out there. Commander Akashi wants to put both of you in a safe house near Warmth Edge Creek."

Kiriya opens the file, "We will have Kitana's team will be there as your bodyguards. While the Daimyo think the monastery is safe, I have young children here. The Commander and I will not put the children in danger. So with a heavy heart, I must move you away from Kalrun."

Mikoto thinking, "Kiriya want to protect the civilians staying in Kalrun Monastery. The monastery not built to defend off shinobi. Commander Akashi was trying making the monastery into a small ninja village. I guess the Daimyo did not want to upgrade the monastery."

Naruto ask, "About the ship, does the ship have any markings on her. The way a ship made, you can tell where the ship comes from. You can tell by the wood begin use or what type of ship it is."

Kiriya sigh, "Look, I am in the dark about what kind of ship is out there. If I knew, I would tell you what kind of ship it is. As of right now, the ship is an unknown to us."

Kiriya thinking, "I have feeling that the ship is from Fire Country. The fact that no one tells whom the ship belongs too. The ship has no visible markers on her. I would say that the ship belongs to Danzo's Roots. Where would he hide a ship or get the money for one?"

Mikoto ask, "Is there anything you like to tell us? We need get ready to leave in the morning. I like to get some beauty sleep before this mission."

Kiriya answer, "No, I will have a team of genin taking care of your love nest while you are way. Remember, have a fun time while you are on this mission."

A blushing Mikoto and Naruto walk out of Kiriya's Office. They caught the subtle hints from Kiriya's words. He wants them to hook up and have children. Kiriya is aware of Mikoto trouble past with Fugaku. He still wants them get together, as he tease them about their relationship.

Mikoto thinking, "Kiriya Uzumaki, you are the strangeness man I have ever met. Thank you, I know you are helping us in your own strange way."

Naruto yawn, "We better turn in. Tomorrow is going be long day for us."

They head to the guest room get some sleep. As are heroes turn in, a meeting is taking place at a restaurant. Tremor is sitting across from a young woman. The young woman has black hair with dark brown skin. She is wearing a yellow t-shirt with blue jeans. The woman has weird glowing white eyes. Tremor has work with this young woman but he could not spend time with her.

Tremor asks, "What are you doing here, Tanya? I heard you were in Wave Country doing business."

Tanya answer, "I am here to save your butt from getting killed. When I was in Gato's safe house, I over heard him talking to Danzo Shimura. Danzo has sent his Root Shinobi to kill Tsunade and her student. Danzo is planning to frame you for the killing."

Tremor has a shock look on his face. Has the old man finally sold him out? He did every mission by the book. This is his reward for all his hard work for Konoha. Tremor slams his fist on the table. He could not believe the old man sent him on this mission. Just be set up for murdering Tsunade and her student is unreal for him.

Tanya put her hand over his hand, "Mitokado has not betrays us. Someone in our team is leaking information to Danzou. I have a hunch that Utatane is leak."

Tremor narrow his eyes, "Koharu, but she been with the program since the beginning. Why would she betray us, now?

Tanya reply, "I say it was a hunch. Besides, I have no proof that she is selling us out. You know how those old ninjas like their secrets."

Tremor thinking aloud, "I need get off this island before those Root Shinobi attack Tsunade and her friend. I wonder when the next ship is going out."

Tanya looks around the room to see all people. She notices how happy everyone is in the room. The young woman remembers when she was a small child work with parents in a restaurant. Tanya was happy to be with her family in that town. Then those missing shinobi came and destroyed her happy life.

Tanya look away from Tremor, "Have you wanted to stay with your even in death?"

Tremor answer, "The only members of my family I really knew was my grandpa. The rest of my family died when I was one year old. I like living in this world then thinking about death."

Tanya sighs, "I see."

Writer Notes: Is everyone reading Girlfriends of Darkness because it is Harem? Are readers thinking this story is not that good? I wonder if readers do not like single pairings.


	6. Chapter 6

A group of shinobi is waiting in a cave. They were order by Danzo to kill Naruto Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha. The Root Shinobi are train to have no feelings. The only thing that matter to the Root is the mission. The shinobi went in high alert when someone enters the cave. The stranger picks up the coffee pot.

The spy pours coffee into a mug, "I never knew the Root to be jumpy around their own allies. I think Danzo should retrain this group."

The leader of the Root holds up his hand. This signal keeps his team from attacking this man. The leader knew that his men would not stand chance against this man. Of course, the leader is little on edge. He has few new recruiters on this mission. This man is not helping claming his nerves.

The leader looks at the man by the fire. The spy is in his early fifties. He has wild mane of white hair and black eyes. The man is wearing a red vest and a headband with oil on it. The leader knew this man is dangerous.

The leader said, "A man with your combat record would make anyone nervous. The Root in this cave has been train to handle anything that comes their way. Do you have the information that we need?"

The spy finishes his coffee, "Yeah, your targets have been move to a safe house near Warmth Edge Creek. Something must have tripped off that you are here."

A young female Root said, "The Falskaar's shinobi forces must have spot the ship. Maybe we have a leak in the Roots."

The spy said, "Anyway, the targets will have a group of bodyguards. The bodyguards are all jonin level so be on your toes. I have no idea how strong Naruto is. Mikoto is a retried shinobi but she was a jonin when she with Konoha."

A Root shinobi appear before his captain. The spy looks at the shinobi then back to the fire. The Root team look at their scout, who return from checking nears town.

The captain asks, "What do you have to report, soldier?"

The scout reply, "Falskaar's force has caught Tsunade and her student off a ship. They are in jail so they will not be a problem. I have seen Tremor walking around town. He did not see me so we are still good."

The spy grabs the scout by the vest. The other Root shinobis pull out their swords and point at the spy. The spy drops the scout to the ground. The spy held his hands up while the captain shakes his head.

The captain said, "I see you're still stuck on that woman. By your reaction, you did not know she was here. So, why is Tsunade here on Falskaar?"

The man went up in a puff of smoke which may some the Root shinobi jump back. The leader knew the spy has just summoned himself to Mount Myoboku. The captain shakes his head and waves his team closer. He hopes his team is ready for this mission. The information that has been given about their targets, this mission is already a dangerous one. The captain unfolds a map of Falskaar as his team look at the map.

The captain said, "We are here by the shoreline and Warmth Edge Creek is north of here. I am going send a scout to check out the enemy's location. The spy did not give enough information about this area. I will send Rei to Warmth Edge Creek."

The captain look at Rei, "I want you get every bit of information about this place. I want know who is guarding are targets and how skill are the targets. By the way, do not wear your shinobi gear near any towns."

Rei reply, "I understand your orders, sir."

As Rei left the cave, the captain rolls the map. The leader put it back into his vest. He walks to the entrance of the cave. The man pulls off his mask to smoke a cigarette. TThe man pull out a cigarette begin to light it. The captain smoke as someone walks to him. The captain knew the young woman walking towards him.

The captain asks, "Is there something on your mind, Yuna?"

Yuna took off her mask to reveal her face. She has brown eyes with short brown hair. The captain looks at the young woman's face.

While the Root train their shinobis to do not show feeling, he could tell something is brothering her. The thing that Danzo did not understand about shinobis. They are humans and humans show emotions.

Yuna answer, "You know my little girl is seventeen years old today, Jake."

Jake let out a puff of smoke, "Yuna, I warn how Danzo does not like family matters. That old war hawk cares about Konoha more then her people. He will sacrifice anyone in Konoha for his own goals."

Yuna look away from Jake, "I sacrifice a lot for the Root. You out of everyone should know that."

Jake sigh, "I know you have Yuna. But, everyone has lost something important in the Root program."

Yuna growl, "I am the one who lose a daughter. I am risking my life, while our leader does questionable things behind are backs. I do not know what I am fighting for anymore. Is Root's visioning still the same thing when we join up."

Jake look at his team and wonders if they have the same problem. If you are in Root, you follow Danzo's commands without question. He heard rumors from Root shinobi that Danzo has work with Orochimaru. While Jake does not believe in rumors, Danzo has been acting strange of late. A man like Danzo, his secrets can get people killed.

Jake flick ash from his cigarette, "I do not know but you are still a Root shinobi. Keep your mind on the mission, Yuna. I will get your guys out this mission alive."

Yuna said, "You are the best captain I ever have to work with in Root."

Jake said, "Thank you, but I might not be shinobi much longer."

Yuna look at Jake when he said those words. The young woman looks at Jake's face. She sees gray forming in his black hair. There is a scar over his right eye and Jake's pretty green eyes. Yuna knew that Jake been in Root for a long time. She heard that Jake had fought thought injuries to be on missions. The brown head woman heard the man has a bad knee. But he still works for the Root, even if he is in pain from injuries.

Yuna ask, "How is your knee holding up, Jake?"

Jake takes the cigarette out of his mouth. He tosses the thing on the ground and step on it. Jake been having issue with his knee for the past year. He already had two surgeries on his right knee. Jake is wearing a knee brace but he knows his time is running out.

Jake reply, "I will be fine until this mission is over. I gave my life to the Root and Konoha. This could be my final mission for the Root but I have my best teammate with me."

Yuna light punch Jake in the shoulder, "You are still my hero so not die on me yet."

Jake thinking, "The stars look beautiful tonight. I hope the plan holds up for the attack. If the enemy finds out the plan then we are doom."

Meanwhile in Tremor's room, Tanya is pacing the floor. She knew something was wrong. The Root should be in town but Tanya seen no sign of them. Tremor is checking in a two mile radius of the town. She is looking out the window to see the night sky.

Tanya thinking, "Danzo is not a fool, he would not send his men on a suicide mission. He would not send the Root against a foreign army with out a plan. But Tremor targets are Uzumaki and the Uchiha. So, why did Danzo leak false information?"

Tanya hears the door opens and she sees Tremor walk inside the room. He walks to the coffee pot and pours a cup of coffee. The young man sits down in a chair. He drinks his coffee as Tanya sit in a chair. The young man put down his cup and unrolls a map.

Tremor said, "I search every hiding spot and questionable place in a two mile radius. Either the Root is planning an attack a later date or they have another target on this island."

Tanya cross her arms, "Could the Root be going after your targets?"

Tremor went get some more coffee, "The old man was not sure if my targets were on this island. If he knew for sure, he would send the whole team."

Tremor pours coffee into his cup, "I find this whole thing kind weird. I mean there are three groups looking for Uzumaki and the Uchiha on this island."

Tanya lifts her head, "Wait, who is passing the information between the three groups."

The young man looks at the dark brown woman. Tremor always wonders where the old man got his information. He sits down in his chair and put down his cup. Tanya looks at Tremor as he has a frown on his face. The young man looks back at the young woman.

Tremor reply, "You think that same person is sharing the information between the three groups."

Tanya said, "The same person, who tips off Falskaar's armed forces about Tsunade and her friend. Whoever the informant is, he knows what he is doing?"

Meanwhile in a dark room, two men are looking at each other. The candle light very shows the men's faces. The first man has bandages wrap around his head and left eye. He is using a cane to stand, while staring at the man. The spy is looking angrily at the banged man.

The spy growl, "You were planning to kill Tsunade, when she found Naruto on Falskaar. You knew she would protect Naruto from your Root. Danzo, you broke your word to me."

Danzo said, "I did not send any information to Tsunade. You or I did not tip off Falskaar's armed forces. Someone is trying to me with the killing of Tsunade.

The spy said, "Whatever, I am going to bust Tsunade out of Falskaar's jail."

The spy went up in a cloud of smoke. Then Danzo tap his cane and a Root shinobi appear in front of him. The shinobi is wearing black shinobi pants and shinobi shoes. He is wearing a black shirt that stops at his stomach. A short sword is on his back.

Danzo order, "Sai, I want you go to Falskaar. I am going to recall Jake's team from their mission. I do not trust our spy; he might turn on us in Falskaar."

Sai said, "I will get them out of there, sir"

Writer's notes: What happen to The Root after Danzo's death?


	7. Chapter 7

After a peaceful nights sleep, Naruto and Mikoto have a quick break feast. The duo went to the gates, where their bodyguards were waiting for them. Mikoto look at the sexy kunoichis that were their bodyguards. The young women are about a year old then Naruto. Mikoto frown at the though such young girls protecting them.

Mikoto thinking, "I worry, when Itachi goes on an escort missions. I guess when you have child of your own. You wonder if the shinobi system is the only government system to use. I know Naruto wishes the shinobi system is different."

Naruto ask, "What are you thinking about Mikoto?"

Mikoto answer, "I was thinking about how young the bodyguards are."

Naruto raise an eyebrow, "Why are you so worry about how old the bodyguards are?"

Mikoto reply, "When I fought in The Third Ninja War. I fought genins to jonins in the war. The age of the enemy range to twelve to twenty-five in the battles I fought. In other words, I kill children to protect my friends. When I see young shinobis, I am pull back to those horror able times."

Naruto thinking, "That is not counting what Itachi did to the Uchiha Clan."

Naruto put his arm around Mikoto's waist, "Lucky for us, those dark times are in the past. I see a bright future for the both us. Let's go to the safe house and wash away are worries."

Mikoto let a simile form on her face, "I would like to do that in our home. But a hot spring is a great way to wash away the worries."

The black hair bodyguard shakes her head. The young woman has brown eyes with light brown skin. She wearing a blue shirt with a jonin vests on top her shirt. The young shinobi is wearing black shinobi pants and sandals. The young shinobi has a pair of battle fans on left leg.

The female ninja with the mask on her face, "Those two are carefree as ever, Kitana. If they were acting differently, I would worry."

The female ninja with the mask on her face is Mileena. The young woman is the half-sister of Kitana on their mother's side. The young female ninja is wearing a light pink shirt with a jonin vest on top of her shirt. The young woman is wearing black shinobi pants and sandals. The young female ninja has a sai on each leg.

Jade said, "Mileena, I wish you would take this mission more seriously."

Jade been friends with Mileena and Kitana for few years. The young female ninja is wearing a green shirt with a jonin vest on top her shirt. The young woman is wearing black shinobi pants and sandals. The young female ninja is holding a staff.

Mikoto shakes Kitana's hand, "I am happy to see you again, Kitana. How are you doing with your mission work load?"

Kitana lets go of Mikoto's hand, "You know with winter coming, the escort missions on cargo ships have gone down. But, I need to ask you something in private."

Mikoto went with Kitana to talk in private. Naruto notice that Mikoto and Kitana went ahead of the group. As the party move out, Naruto look sad about leaving the monastery. He does not visit his friends at the monastery often. Jade look at Naruto's faced and wonders what is wrong.

Jade ask, "Is their something on your mind, Naruto?"

Naruto answer, "I miss staying at the monastery. You know, I miss seeing my friends and Kiriya. Mikoto and I decide to make a home from the monastery. Mikoto looks so happy when she works at the farm. I still think that Mikoto is getting tried of the shinobi life.

Mileena said, "The poor woman been through a war then her clan was killed by her only son. Yeah, I can see her point too."

Jade agree with Mileena, "Mikoto has lost lot in her life. But with Naruto in her life, Mikoto has not fallen into the darkness."

Naruto thinking, "Mikoto and I lost family to the government of Konoha. People of Konoha distrust and hate us for things that we could not control. I think my father made a mistake in trusting Konoha."

Naruto sigh, "Mikoto is not the only one, who is tried of the shinobi life. I do not like the shinobi system but what can you do about it."

Jade and Mileena look at each other. They know that Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. The jinchuriki is the secret weapon that keeps ninjas villages and other nations from attacking their home. People forget that the jinchurki keep back the demon beast. Jade and Mileena have heard rumors about jinchuriki begin mistreated.

Jade thinking, "Kiriya was right about Naruto and Mikoto not wanting to fight. No, they have no reason to fight anybody. They want to live in peace."

Mileena thinking, "What kind of deal did Mikoto made with the Commander?"

Meanwhile with Mikoto and Kitana, the young woman trying figures a way to talk with Mikoto. Kitana did not want to hurt the women's feelings. But Mikoto is getting older and she been slowing down. Kitana thought that Mikoto never got back in shape. The young woman had seen the old woman out of breath couple of times on missions. Kitana turns to Mikoto.

Kitana ask, "Do you have any health problems, Mikoto?

Mikoto answer, "I do not have any health problems. The problem is that I been out of shape since I had my son. You know the chances of a female ninja getting back in active duty after having a kid.

Kitana reply, "The chances are very low for any female ninjas getting back active duty. After having a baby, the female ninja has to take care of the baby."

Mikoto look back at Naruto and a small simile form on her face. She cares for the young man when he was a small child. Mikoto fell in love with Naruto but she was not ready to be in another relationship. Mikoto sigh as she turns back to Kitana.

Mikoto said, "I try get back into shape but string of injuries keep me on the sidelines."

Kitana nod her head, "That would explain why you are out breath during missions."

Mikoto thinking, "My age is not helping matters. I may not be a shinobi much longer."

In a Falskaar's jail cell, Tsunade is thinking of a way to escape. The problem is that Falskaar is an island and the only way gets off by ship. She could try to summon Shizune and herself to the Summons world. The older woman looks at her sleeping companion. Tsunade know the Slug clan does not like strangers in their land.

A male voice said, "I feel sad to see the grandchild of The First Hokage in jail. Lucky or unlucky seem to stick you, old friend."

Tsunade's eyes widen, "Kiriya, you alive!"

Kiriya walk near the bars as Tsunade look at him. He had short red hair with green eyes. Tsunade notice he was wearing his shinobi gear. Kiriya wearing an upgrade jonin vest with an under shirt. He is wearing black shinobi pants and sandals.

Kiriya said, "I wish, we meet under better times. But I need your help with a little root problem. Of course, if you like prison food then you can stay here."

Tsunade cross her arms, "Why would I help you? The way it sounds Danzo is your problem."

Kiriya answer, "You are not helping me. You will be saving your godson from Danzo. By the way, Danzo is from Konoha that makes it your problem as well."

Tsunade groan, "Hiruzen Sarutobi should kill that man a long time ago. Who knows what kind of damage that man has done?"

Kiriya reply, "He is the reason, why Naruto and Mikoto is hiding in Falskaar.

A surprise female voice said, "We were told they left on their own."

Kiriya sees a young black hair woman sitting on the edge of the bed. He raises his eyebrow at the pig. Tsunade look at her friend before turning back at Kiriya. He combs back his hair before he answers the young woman's statement.

Kiriya said, "I have to read you in the whole deal. We need move you to a safer place to do that."

Writer's notes: Here is a question for my readers. How old was Mikoto when she had Itachi in the manga? The Naruto data book has Mikoto's age to be 35 when she died.

Kiba's mom is close age to Mikoto's age when Mikoto died. If you look at her picture in manga and the anime. She looks younger then 35 years old. I think Mikoto was sixteen when she had Itachi.

The reason is that shinobi were graduated at such young age during that time. The shinobi had to grow up quicker to fight in the war.

By the way, Fugaku was older then Mikoto in the manga.


End file.
